buffymudfandomcom-20200213-history
Statistics
You’ll have 40 points to put into your stats to get your character started. All stats have skills associated with them. Here is a very brief rundown of what each one does otherwise. • Strength: Pure physical power, it affects how strong your punches and kicks are as well as how much you can lift and what materials you can barge through. • Speed: How fast you can react and move. Higher speed will give you more attacks and allow you to run or jog for longer without becoming winded. Your ability to jump up to, down from, or over obstacles also increases as your speed does. • Martial: Your knowledge of the world’s martial arts, raising it opens up the majority of styles, punches, and kicks, but is also used to determine if you accurately assess your opponents physical attributes with the 'astyle' command. • General Magic: Each point of general magic adds additional damage to the spells that fall within it's domain. It opens up a combination of utility, buffs, debuffs, direct damage, and transformation spells. The important thing to note about general magic is that it uses the ST timer (not style, but spelltimer) wherein spells are cast after the timer ticks down and that general magic tends to be spell point intensive. Larger timers do more damage. • Mental Magic: Though roughly half as potent, this spell group requires far less of a magic endurance investment to fuel it. It has several social attacks and simple, though quite useful, utility spells. Casting mental spells is instantaneous, unlike general magic spells though the caster's mental timer must tick down prior to casting another mental spell. Many of the attacks that mental magic provides are also end round attacks and boost fighting ability despite not actively casting. In addition, mental magic allows individuals to jump up and down from various heights like speed. Like general magic, increasing this stat affects the damage output of each spell cast. • Aligned Magic: After a character has invested a hundred combined points in general and mental magic, some classes are able to delve into aligned magic. Essentially, aligned magic contains spells that operate like both general and mental spells, but are split into holy and evil spells. By casting one or the other, your character aligns to that aspect and can no longer cast oppositely aligned spells until waiting for a time. Each additional cast causing the user's casting alignment to shift farther in that direction and the higher that character's aligned magic stat, the faster they return to neutral. Aligned spells are also more powerful while using the 'aspect' command. In general, Holy magic represents protection and utility spells whereas evil aligned spells are focused on doing more damage in combat and are overwhelmingly direct damage spells. The notable exceptions to this are that both alignments receive fly and holy magic gains both sun ball and sun beam near the end. Those spells do direct damage, but only affect vampires and individuals with the demon buff sunlight vulnerability. • Magic Endurance: This directly affects how many spell points(sometimes called mana) you have available to cast magic with. Each point of magic endurance is worth one hundred spell points. • Demon Offense: Represents a demon's elemental powers. Points in demon offense can be spent to purchase a specific skill instead of opening access to a wide variety. Each skill will add it's cost to the elemental score of the player and affect the damage they do with all powers of that specific element and shadow. Points spent on shadow skills will raise each of the player's elements by the scores cost as well as shadow. Unspent points will boost all elemental scores. • Demon Buffs: Similarly to demon offense, points invested into buffs are spent, not accumulated, to unlock various alternative physical attributes. Lower tier powers must be purchased prior to higher tier powers. Unspent points do nothing. • Demon Mystics: Also spent as Buffs and Offense, points in mystic are only used to purchase a handful of odd powers which mostly serve to flavour a character. Unspent points do nothing. • Researching: The number of points invested in researching determines how much information using the research on characters yields as well as the speed at which information on an event can be obtained. Every three education points also functions as an additional point of researching. At twenty points, players can be researched without their real pfile name. At forty points, player histories can be read and after fifty, no new information is provided by researching characters. In addition, for every ten points of researching a character has past the initial ten, they may choose an additional language in which they are fluent. • Weapon Assembly: Allows you to mount additions on to firearms\crossbows that increase accuracy, damage, range, and add additional features. Weapons which have been modified can only be unjammed by individuals with adequate assembly to mount them to begin with. • Weapon Skill: Ability to use firearms\crossbows, grants access to specific aimed shots. This also increases static accuracy and damage with said ranged weapons. • Vitality: Directly responsible for the majority of your condition (also known as hit points), each point of vitality corresponds to a hundred points of condition. Vitality is arguably the most important statistic and an important aspect of every character.